Whiplash injuries and neck pain are a common ailment afflicting many people.
Various supports and pillows for the head, neck and lumbar region are known in the prior art Canadian Patent No. 2099545 describes an adjustable cervical support pillow with an inflatable bolster portion along one edge to fit the contour of the neck U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081 describes a portable device for recumbency of the head and neck so as to provide support to the user during travelling. British Patent No. 2198341 describes an inflatable neck support pillow of generally U-shaped configuration having rear and side portions for providing rear and lateral support to the head of the user. Other configurations of pillows and head rests are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,705, 4,501,034, 5,271,114 and 4,829,614.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,131 describes a method and apparatus for the cyclic mobilization of the lumbar spine through a range of degrees of lordosis to treat back pain.